


shoot the moon

by estrellaaa



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, enjoy the fic, kid blink is just han solo in this fic, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrellaaa/pseuds/estrellaaa
Summary: a band of space pirates looking to catalogue the universe get more than they were promised. chaos ensues.





	shoot the moon

“Are you positive this is aloe, Blink? We’re not on Earth and you know darn well it might be something Elmer’s allergic to,” a bespectacled boy noted, caressing a sharp leaf in his hand and accidentally spilling a bit of clear gel onto his hand. He held it in the light, inspecting it for any foreign ingredients or defects. Once he deemed it acceptable, he squeezed a bit more into his palm and stood up, taking quick steps toward the door. He swiped his keycard at the checkpoint and proceeded into the infirmary, making his way to the bed of the aforementioned Elmer. He kneeled beside the unconscious boy and rubbed some of the substance onto a gash in his uniform, spreading it around and wiping the remains off of the clothing with a towel.

“That should help it, Finch, but you tell me if anything horrible happens. He paused as a mischievous grin spread his features. “Scratch that, tell Blink, it’ll be his fault,” he added.

Finch rolled his eyes and sighed. “Will you ever that it up?” he laughed.

“Never, or my name isn’t Specs,” Specs replied.

“It isn’t!” Finch called back as the other boy headed off to resume his duties as co-leader.

Specs moved from the infirmary to the main terminal, his gaze passing over the large touchscreens and the people behind them. He happened upon Blink typing in information about their newest discovery and greeted him with a small wave. “Hey, Muggsy McGee,” he smirked, earning a grunt of anger from the blond.

“Don’t call me that, four eyes,” Blink retorted. “You know I don’t like it.”

“And that’s why I call you it,” the taller boy hummed. “Anyways, where are we headed next? I got a tip that there should be a new species of wranthine on Sovis and I sure as heck don’t want Conlon’s gang snatching that up before we do.” Blink nodded slightly, still typing.

“Blink, I’m talking to you,” Specs pressed, tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

The other boy turned slowly, revealing his signature black eyepatch in its usual position, covering the entirety of his left eye. “Look, I know Conlon’s a problem, but we need to take care of Elmer and Romeo before we make any offensive moves,” he retorted, tone seeming much more defensive than he had hoped. Even though danger rarely arose, when it did, no matter the risk, Blink would put his boys before himself. He couldn’t bear to lose one of them. They were his people, his family. Specs, of all people, knew that best.

“Look, Blink, I know that we need to take care of Elmer and Romeo, but we can do that while we’re on the way. We can’t miss this opportunity. You do realize,” Specs whispered, “this is a motherlode. There’s enough wranthine there to feed all sixteen of us for at least a month.”

Blink’s expression softened. Feed them for a month. Would it be worth the risk of possibly injuring Elmer or Romeo? The worst that could happen would just be maybe losing a leg if they swerved wrong, but Blink knew from experience that living with a disability was most certainly not a walk in the park, especially given their situation, and he really didn’t want either of the boys to deal with that. Especially since it was only their first year as… what could they even be called? Scientists? Space pirates? It was a demanding job, and no boys as new as them could handle living like he did at that age.

He took a deep breath. “Specs, I don’t know what you want to do, but I am not willing to risk Elmer and Romeo getting hurt just to pick up some wranthine. How much food do we have left? I’m positive we can make do until we find more—”

“Blink. Listen to me,” Specs interrupted harshly. “We have exactly five days worth of food left. You look me in the eye and tell me that we’re going to find food for everyone in five days.”

The blond pondered this. Food wasn’t easy to come by, he had to admit. The odds of actually locating a reliable food source and loading and taking off with the cargo were very low, and honestly? He was unable to choose. But he had to say something- he was one of their leaders and they looked up to him.

“Fine,” he reluctantly agreed. “We’ll go and get the wranthine. But you need to take extra care that the infirmary stays locked with Finch and Albert in there to look over those two. Smalls and I can cover if you go out with Hotshot and Peanuts. Any of the class two people can help carry the supplies in. Anyone else needs to stay inside. I don’t trust Conlon with the new recruits.”

Throughout the explanation, Specs nodded, a slight smile crossing his features. He was grateful that his comrade had finally come around.

“Well, we’ve got no time to lose!” Specs encouraged. “I’ll send someone to lock the infirmary and alert the guys to gear up. This’ll be a piece of cake.”

He sure hoped so.


End file.
